


Pen Pals

by Descendantsfangirl100



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Class Differences, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pen Pals, Secret Crush, Teasing, Villains, Writing, status difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendantsfangirl100/pseuds/Descendantsfangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a simple crush turns into something more? Jay is from Auradon and Carlos is from the Isle, and both became pen pals due to a class wanting their students to learn about someone being different from them. So as time goes by they get to know each other through letters and start bonding, then love happens. But problems soon arises when Jay gets scolded for loving a villain, while Carlos gets made fun of for liking someone from Auradon. They must overcome obstacles and find a way to see each other so they can finally meet. Who says long distance relationships can't last? Jaylos and hint of other couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De Vil

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that Jay and Ben are really good friends cause they look like they’ll get along due to their loyalty. There will be a lot of reference from the book because it has more info. This chapter is how it starts and mostly being about Jay. Next chapter is about Carlos and how he reacts to reading Jay’s letter. Tell me what you think!?

School was sometimes extremely boring and not to mention lame, although there was a certain student who hated school. His name was Jay, who can't take nothing seriously or even bother to pay attention in class.

His friend, Ben, who was also the captain of the tourney team, was trying to keep him at bay. "Jay, you have to pay attention." Ben whispered in front of him. Jay snorted. "What's the point of school? It's so boring. Hurry up and become king so we don't have to have class anymore." Even though Ben was next in line to a throne, he has duties to do and can't be fooling around like Jay.

Ben sighed, "Don't you have anything to look forward to?" Sometimes he worried for Jay because he was distant and often unfocused. They've been friends since they arrived at Auradon Prep school. Both were practically opposites but they respected each other. Jay respected that Ben was a relievable and kind friend, while Ben respected him because he was an honest and loyal friend and member of the tourney team.

Pausing for a second Jay quickly answered, "Nope!" Rolling his eyes, Ben turned around as the teacher entered the room, indicating that class began already.

"Hello, students!" The teacher, Fairy Godmother, said in cheerful voice. "I have a special announcement to make. Today's lesson we're going to learn that not everyone is the same, whether good or bad we must see how different a person can be." Jay blinked confused. What was his teacher talking about? "Sometimes being different is good for everyone, but sometimes it can lead to confusion and misunderstanding about yourself and others. So I decided to talk to a teacher from the Isle."

The whole classroom gasped and whispered to each other. Everyone feared the Isle. "Settle down!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed as she tapped the chalkboard with a wooden stick. "Each of you will get a pen pal of a student from the Isle. You'll write a letter each day and I'll deliver them to the other teacher. And, we will be doing this for a while. Now, any questions?"

Ben raised his hands, "Will we be able to see them?" The class went silent by his sudden question. Who would ever want to meet a villain?

"I'm afraid that's impossible," she answered, "You are not to see them, give them anything, or even make contact with them. These children are not to be trusted so easily so I advise you all to be careful and be kind about it." She walked towards her desk and grabbed a set of papers and envelopes. "Each of you will talk about yourself in: hobbies, personality, interests, etc."

Jay was already somewhat hooked, the thought of having a villain as a pen pal was quite exciting, yet he knew villains aren't supposed to be trusting and are downright evil. As soon as he got the paper and envelope he began to scribble on it, but stopped when Fairy Godmother spoke again. "Oh, before I forget! You guys get to choose who you want as your pen pal. Here are the names of the students from the Isle." She wrote their names on the board.

Another student, Audrey, raised her hand. "Can we know who their parents are?" She wanted to make sure she didn't get someone insane or just plain rude. Fairy Godmother hummed, "It's better not to, dear."

Jay stared at the board, glancing through all the names. "Who are you picking?" Ben asked as he turned. "I don't know yet. You?"

"I'm picking Mal," Ben declared with no hesitation. Jay raised his eyebrow in surprise, the answer was too fast even for him. There were at least twenty names on the chalkboard so how can Ben choose so easily? Suddenly he smirked upon realization, "Oh, I see. You know who they are already!" Jay stated, which made Ben shush him.

"Don't say anything, Jay. I could get in serious trouble." He murmured, slightly glancing beside him to make sure no one heard Jay.

"Abusing your power? You just made me so proud!" Jay congratulated and then jabbed Ben on his shoulder. "What would Audrey think of her Bennyboo after all this?" He playfully teased. There was no mocking behind it just playful joking, and Ben knew it.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, and second of all, promise me you won't tell anyone about this, Jay." Ben trusted Jay, he's not the type to rat out on people he trusted the most, but he just wanted to hear him say it anyway.

Nodding, "I won't. Just tell me who's the hottest girl on the list?" He grinned as he crossed his arms in victory. Ben frowned but reluctantly answered, "There's only eight girls and I don't think you should pick someone just for that. Pick someone that you can communicate and get along with and- Jay! Quit laughing!" Ben exclaimed as Jay burst into laughter, just thinking about getting along with someone from the Isle was certainly amusing.

"You crack me up, like I'll get along with a villain!" Just like most members of tourney team, he had a reputation to keep and disliked the villains, only Ben was the kind hearted one.

"You could," Ben declared, trying to calm himself because sometimes Jay can be a handful and an immature person to deal with. Honestly their friendship was odd and mysterious, it's a shocker that they're still friends.

"Whatever." Jay pretended to wipe a tear away after all the laughter, hearing Ben's nonsense about villains turning good was funny every time. His captain can sometimes be naïve and airheaded in his opinion. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway." It's not like he's ever going to see them.

Ben pondered, then replied without looking at the board, "Carlos De Vil."

Jay made a stern expression, "A guy? Really? I was hoping for a female!" His furrowed his eyebrows, with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "No way!" Ben shook his head as he was tempted to scold Jay but decided not to. "You said it doesn't matter, right? So give it a try."

Jay made another realization. "You didn't hesitate on this one either! Just who did you spy on?" He understood that Ben was going to be king soon but that didn't mean he had to know everyone, especially from the Isle. Or the thought that he spies on people.

"I didn't spy, I just observed on a couple of them." Ben corrected, then added, "You'll get along with this guy." Jay didn't want to ask how he would know because he'll probably receive a boring lecture from him. He just let slide.

"Fine," he grumpily agreed. He started writing on the paper for this 'Carlos' guy. Doing a simple introduction of himself and wrote other random stuff about himelf. Ben smiled and turned back around so he can make a letter to Mal.

Once everyone finished, they told Fairy Godmother who they picked. "Now that everyone is finished with the letters, please put it inside the envelope and pass it forward. I shall send this by the end of the day, and tomorrow your pen pal's letters will arrive to tell you about your responses."

Doing as instructed he sealed the letter shut, and then Jay wrote his name on the corner of the envelope. And lastly, he wrote Carlos De Vil in the middle with a few sloppy scribbles.

Jay passed it forward to Ben, who gave it to Fairy Godmother. "I really hope I don't get a lame person." Was all Jay could hope for. Now, it was Ben's turn to laugh, "Trust me, you didn't."


	2. Future Friend

Somewhere deep in the Isle lies a small, intelligent boy, Carlos, who loves school. It's his sanctuary and only place to be at peace, he loves learning and wouldn't dream of missing it.

The only downside of school was the taunting's and bullying he received from Gaston Junior and Gaston the third, mostly. Even though they had a rotten brain, they still had muscles to beat Carlos to a pulp whenever they had a chance.

Carlos glanced around the Dragon Hall's hallway, so far no Gaston twins. Smiling, Carlos rushed to his class to find his best friend, Evie, already there. She was something in Carlos' opinion, he never met someone who could be so beautiful and at the same time smart. He was lucky to have her as a friend, it made school even more fun for him.

"Hey, Evie!" Carlos smiled as he sat on his desk. Grabbing his torn backpack, he pulled out several textbooks and wires with batteries. Aside from science he loves building devices that'll come in handy for Carlos in the future.

"Morning, Carlos. Building already?" She chuckled and held her mirror up high in order to see herself. "Did you hear the news?"

Blinking, "News? What news?" Carlos put down the screwdriver he was holding as he turned to look at Evie. "Apparently, we'll be writing to someone. I don't know all the details but I heard a rumor that it involves Auradon." Evie said.

"What? This is the first time I'm hearing of this. And from Auradon? Isn't it forbidden?" He inquired, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Besides, I don't have time for writing to someone, I have inventions to build." Evie grinned, "Well I'm excited! Maybe I'll talk to a prince." Carlos resisted the urge to gag, he hated when his best friend would talk about princes.

"For the last time, Evie, you don't need a prince. You're okay on your own." This was probably the fifth time Carlos tells her, but he wanted to reassure her that it's true.

Evie softly smiled. "When did you become my sweet little brother." She pinched his cheek, much to Carlos' annoyance as he swatted her hand away. But, that didn't stop him from blushing, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Evie knows exactly how to mess with him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss perfect and boy genius," Mal smirked as she entered the classroom. Evie's smile immediately flattered and went back to looking at her mirror. "Hey, Mal," she murmured.

Carlos lowered his head, trying to avoid Mal's gaze. Whenever she was around him it always made him quivered in fear. "H-hi." He wouldn't call Mal his friend, more like an acquaintance that often pranks and makes fun of him.

Mal sat in front of Carlos, much to his dismay, but said nothing and went back to tinkering his invention. More students enter the classroom being: Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel, Sammy Smee, Claudine Frollo, and his cousin Diego De Vil. Few others were missing and Carlos really hope they don't come...

The teacher, Yen Sid, who was already in the classroom, rose from his desk. "Hello, everyone. I have exciting news," he announced and cleared his throat. "We'll be doing a little project involving from Auradon." The class roared upon hearing the hideous place they despised the most.

"Auradon! Project with them?! Not on my life," Harriet huffed, "Rather swim with the crocodile." Everyone agreed, "Yeah! Why should we do anything with them?"

"Class, I want you to learn-" Yen Side halted as the trouble-makers entered the room. "Ah, Gaston's and Reza, nice of you to arrive late as usual." He grumbled, while Carlos gulped as he heard their names. "Please take a seat, NOW."

Everyone snickered as the Gaston's flexed their muscles for the ladies, much to Yen Sid's anger. Carlos glanced around his area, Mal was in front of him and Evie was at right side of him. Oh no... Carlos' left side was empty and so was behind. Please don't seat around me, Carlos thought over and over again.

Sadly, luck wasn't on his side today.

"If it isn't Carlos!" Gaston Junior roughly nudged his shoulder as he sat behind him. Carlos winced, he can imagine the bruise that will form tomorrow. He rubbed his shoulder to soothe the pain, but he was nudged again by Gaston the third.

"Leave him alone," Evie defended, glaring at the twins, who merely eyed her seductively.

"Hey beautiful, how about we ditch class and go behind a tombstone," Gaston Junior flirted, which disgusted Evie. Gross! Carlos bit his lips, he hated when they would harassed Evie with dirty comments. It wasn't even flirting anymore, at least not to him.

"Not on your life!" She huffed and looked away. The twins whistled at her causing more laughter from the class as everyone laughed instead of listening to the teacher.

"Enough!" Yen Sid shouted as he slammed a book on his desk to get the student's attention. "If I hear another peep out of anyone, you'll fail the class. Do I make myself clear?" And just like that, the class went quiet. "As I was saying before, we have to learn to get along with someone who's different from us, because maybe sometimes different can be good for us. I talked to a teacher in Auradon who happily agreed to this assignment. You'll write letters to someone from Auradon."

Carlos was intrigued. It may not be weird science, but it certainly was an experiment that he could be fond of. He saw his rival, Reza, raised his hand. "Do we have to do this? This has nothing to do with weird science." Leave it to Reza to ruin everything.

Yen Sid sighed, "You must unless you want to fail." Reza's eyes widened and shook his head. Continuing, "Anyways, each of you will have a pen pal." Yen Sid opened his drawer from his desk, taking out pile of envelops. "As you can see I already have them. Your pen pals wrote to you already and have chosen who to write to with." He explained, then started to pass around the envelops to who it belonged to.

Mal grabbed hers, she saw the name Ben written on the corner of the envelop. "Ben?" Mal tested the name out loud in confusion, while Evie glanced at her envelop and saw that name Lonnie on hers. She smiled and opened the letter in excitement. The thought of having a friend from Auradon was certainly amusing.

Carlos patiently waited for his as everyone was handed their envelops. He couldn't believe he was so excited about this. The thought of making a new friend from Auradon brought him joy. He can ask many questions about how it's like to live there, and if are dogs banished from Auradon.

"Here you go, Carlos." Yen Sid gave him his envelope. Carlos grinned and inspected the name of the mysterious writer, Jay. He couldn't help but chuckled as he saw scribbles all over the cover. He started to wonder who this Jay was already.

"I got Lonnie. Who did you get?" Evie asked. Carlos showed her his envelop and pointed to the name with a smile. She nodded, and told him to read it so he can tell her everything. Yup. That's Evie for you, always wanting to know the scoop.

Just as Carlos was about to open it, the envelope was suddenly snatched from his hands. Frowning, he turned around, "Give me back my letter!" Carlos demanded and then reached forward to make an attempt to get it back, but it was fruitless. They only pushed away his arms with ease.

"Come and get it then." Both Gaston's smirked as they waved the envelope back and forth. Carlos wouldn't stand a chance...


	3. Problems

**At Auradon**

Jay waited as Fairy Godmother passed back the envelops, their pen pals wrote back to them. As much as he hated to admit it he was a little trilled, the whole class was also excited. They couldn't stop talking about it since yesterday, it was beginning to get on Jay's nerves.

"Here you go, Jay," Fairy Godmother smiled as she handed him his. He inspected the envelop closely, it was smudged and a bit dirty. What did Carlos do with his letter? Maybe the Isle's villains weren't cleaned just like them, or they simply didn't care about such dull things as writing.

"Ben? Let me see your letter?" Jay tapped his shoulder. "Here you go. Why?" Ben's letter was cleaned and actually had drawings written all over the envelope. "Is your pen pal an artist?" Jay should've gotten Mal!

"Sort of, she does graffiti all over the Isle." Jay didn't want to know how he knows that, oh wait, Ben observes, supposedly. "Yup, not creepy at all," he replied with sarcasm instead. "I'll let you read your letter then."

Ben blinked and turned around, confused. Jay went back to looking at the envelope, he sighed and decided to open it. The letter wasn't dirty or smudge, but Carlos' penmanship wasn't exactly readable very well to Jay. Carlos wrote small and chicken scratch, Jay had to really focus to read the words clearly.

_ Dear Jay, _

_ I didn't read the letter you sent me, it was taken from me and I couldn't get it back. I'm sorry. I really wanted to know about you since you probably wrote your introduction. Anyways, umm... Let me tell you about myself. I'm Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil; I'm terrified of dogs because my mother told me they're man-eating, vicious animals that'll rip your throat. _

Jay's eyes widened with a mixture of horror and shock. Dogs were not vicious and certainly do not eat humans. Why would his mother tell Carlos such lies? He continued reading _._

_ I love weird science and anything that relates to technology. Building devices to make my life easier, such as cleaning, getting more channels, and for fun experiments. Most villains hate and ditch school, but I don't. School is my favorite time of the day, I love learning knowledge and reading various books. What about you? What are your hobbies? And, how's life in Auradon? I'm looking forward to hearing from you, Jay. I get a feeling will be good friends. _

_ Sincerely, Carlos _

Folding the letter, Jay remained silent. He was beyond speechless. Carlos was a nerdy villain, who loves learning and doesn't really do anything bad. "Ben? I hate you." He nodded, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Ben swiftly turned around, "Me?! What did I do?" He inquired, flabbergasted. Jay groaned and gave Ben Carlos' letter, "This guy is totally lame! You said he wasn't! What kind of villain loves learning and school? We have nothing in common, Ben!" Jay harshly whispered, so the class wouldn't hear their conversation.

Chuckling nervously, "Did I say that? I don't recall." Ben pulled his blazer's collar to breathe a little, he felt constricted by Jay's steady gaze. "I- I think you guys will still get along."

Jay let his head dropped on his desk and let out an exasperate sigh. "Why? Why did I listen to you?!" Ben frowned, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I honestly think he'll understand you more than anyone, Jay."

Raising his head in confusion, he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Jay, you've been rebellious lately and are starting to slack off." Ben stated, "I've seen the way you'd treat your teammates and not to mention the many times you would flirt with countless girls."

"When did you become my mom?" Jay scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Whose side are you on?"

"My point is that you need a guide-"

"And a villain is the perfect guide for me?!" Jay waved around the letter in front of his face. "Look, I don't need anyone watching over me, and I certainly don't need you lecturing me. I have parents for that already."

Ben mentally smacked Jay. "You're my best friend and you have a lot of potential. I would hate to see it go to waste. Also, I didn't do this just for you, I also did it for Carlos." Jay raised his eyebrow at the mention of his pen pal, he eyed Ben suspiciously.

"And may I ask why?" He should've gotten Carlos instead then, while Jay could have gotten Mal.

"Carlos is different from the others, he's not evil. Mischievous, yes, but not wicked like the others. He just needs a friend that he can talk to, like you." Just as Jay was about to protest, Ben added, "We may be best friends but you don't tell me everything. So, I'm hoping you will open up to him."

"What makes you think that I'll tell this Carlos anything if I don't even tell you, my own best friend?" Jay questioned with a huff. Why is Ben so persistent in this?

Ben merely shrugged. "I just have a feeling. Besides, you said you would give this a chance." With that being said he turned around to write back to Mal. Jay's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but instead of making a comment he exhaled in defeat. Ben wouldn't make him do something unless there's a reason or a lesson involved. He trusted him.

Jay opened the letter and began to write back to Carlos.

* * *

**In the Isle**

Carlos entered his classroom, once again seeing Evie first to arrived. "Hey Evie!" He chirped as he sat in his usual seat.

"My, aren't you cheerful this morning," Evie teased, smiling at him. Carlos' cheeks turned pink but nevertheless showed a huge smile. "Yeah I am. I'm looking forward to reading Jay's letter."

Evie frowned, "I'm sorry you didn't get back your first letter from the Gaston's." Carlos tried his best to get back the letter from them, but only received being put in the trash can, much to his disgust. She started to remember yesterday.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Carlos tried seizing the envelope but it was fruitless at every attempt. "C'mon, give it back to me! I'll give you my lunch!" It was a sad attempt to negotiate but he really wanted back the letter. "Please!"_

_The class was over minutes ago, no wonder Yen Sid didn't stop them before, he was out already. Evie stayed behind, she would usually wait for Carlos so they can chat on their way home. She didn't like what she saw and tried to intervene_

_"Gaston Junior, give him back the letter!" Evie exclaimed, anger and spite was present in her tone. Yet it didn't faze the Gaston's, both merely laughed._

_"I'll do it if you'll go out with me, beautiful." Gaston Junior wriggled his eyebrows, while Gaston the Third smirked. Carlos growled. "Like she'll ever go out with a bunch of morons like you guys. Even my mother wouldn't waste her time on your father." That hit a nerve for the twins._

_"How about we show him where trash belongs, brother?" Gaston Junior asked. "Nothing would make me happier!" His twin brother answered and began to walk towards Carlos._

_Carlos gulped. He's screwed! "No, no, please. NO!" They grasped him by his shoulders, easily carrying him. "LET GO!" Carlos struggled but was no match for them. They were incredibly strong, something that their father passed down to his sons._

_As Evie was about to halt them, Carlos shouted, "Don't! I'll be okay E." In reality he wasn't going to be okay, he was about to be put in a trash can, but he couldn't risk Evie getting hurt or touched by the likes of them._

_Evie closed her eyes and did as she was told, which was nothing. She trusted Carlos, and Evie never went against his back because they were always together on everything._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Carlos grinned. "It's fine, E. I know you were trying to help. Hopefully the Gaston's get a toad stuck in their throats. They deserve it." Evie giggled. A beautiful smile radiating across her features. That's all Carlos wanted, to make sure she doesn't worry for him and just smile. He never told her the incidents or horrible things that happens in his home with his mother. That's the last thing he wants her to find out.

He didn't want to worry Evie. Instead, Carlos hides everything: the scars, bruises, burns, and scratches. Usually he does a good job at hiding it, but with the bullying going on he's been getting sloppy. At least if Evie questions him about a bruise, Carlos can easily blame the Gaston's rather than his mother.

"Excited for Lonnie's letter?" Carlos asked.

"Yes! We have many things in common such as: fashion, free-spirited, and she's really nice." Evie grabbed her purse to get her blush.

"Who is she the daughter of anyway?"

Evie paused. "Mulan? I don't really know who she is, do you?" Carlos pondered. "She's not really a princess. She saved China though, so she's a big hero." He nodded to himself; he knew most of the Auradon heroes/heroines. All except their descendants, their kids were the only ones that brought curiosity to Carlos.

"Ohh. Even better!" She applied her blush as she looked at her mirror. A habit that she got from her mother, the Evil Queen. Evie halted when students entered the classroom. Class was about to begin.

"Letter time," she whispered as she put away her stuff. Carlos bit his lips; he didn't want to show his excitement. That'll make him a target of more bullying, but on the bright side, his bully wasn't Mal.

"Finally." In a few minutes he'll be reading Jay's letter and no one was going to stop him, not even the Gaston twins.


	4. Analysing

**In the Isle**

Mal wrinkled her nose in slight disgust as she read Ben's letter. It was so cheesy and somewhat confusing, why would her pen pal be telling her this? She's a malicious villain who was feared by others' her own age, even adults fear her due to being Maleficent's daughter. Who could blame them?

Mal decided to reread the letter.

_I see you're very talented in drawing, you must be very creative and full of ideas. Although, you shouldn't be painting on walls with spray paint, you could get sick with all the fumes you smell. You need to be more careful._

Mal's lips made a thin line as she read the word careful. No one has ever told her that before, not even her own mother... Did Ben really cared for her? But... Why? They just started writing to each other.

_Do you have any friends in the Isle? I'm sure you must have a lot of friends. I have friends but only a few I really trust. My best friend is Jay, he's a riot and totally laid back. Sometimes I think he'd fit in well in the Isle due to his attitude._

Now she frowned, Mal didn't have any friends. Everyone was afraid of her. Ben was making her feel crestfallen, with a hint of envy. She picked up her pencil and started writing back to him. Her words were not friendly.

Carlos read Jay's letter. Noticing another doodle at the corner of the page. He couldn't help but chuckled out loud, which made Carlos swiftly covered his mouth. If the Gaston twins see his excitement they'd most likely take away his letter again.

_Sorry to hear about your letter. Let guess another villain from your classroom took it from you. Reason being because our teacher, Fairy Godmother, is friends with Yen Sid. He wouldn't do such a thing. You get bullied, don't you?_

Carlos eye's widened in surprised. He never hinted anything from his previous letter, yet Jay was right. Jay was analyzing him and he was good.

_Second reason being because you love school and learning. I'm no genius, but aren't villains supposed to hate following the rules? Which means you're probably targeted by other students from your class? And since you can't defend yourself- since you couldn't get the letter back- you're probably small and scrawny or a big softie who gets pushed around. Am I warm?_

"Wow," Carlos whispered, slightly impressed. He didn't know what to write now. Jay hit the spot on Carlos' situation, but something was off. Jay didn't write anything else after that, nothing about himself or his hobbies that Carlos previously asked about. Unless...

"Bingo. If you're analyzing me, Jay, I'm analyzing you as well." Carlos began to write on his blank piece of paper.

* * *

**At Auradon**

Jay just finished practicing tourney with his teammates, he hates that practices are always so early. He headed to the locker room to change, not too far away he heard Ben calling him, but he chose to ignore him.

Just as he was about to open the door from the locker room he heard his name. "I hate playing with Jay. I don't get why the coach still let's him be on the team. He plays like a savage," a teammate, Chad, bitterly stated.

Gritting his teeth, Jay grabbed the door knob, getting ready to start a fight with Chad. A sudden hand put pressure on the wooden door to prevent him from opening it. Jay snapped his head towards Ben. "Did you know about this? That they were talking behind my back?" He narrowed his eyes as he waited for his so called friend to respond.

Ben's silence was more than enough for Jay to figure it out. "And you couldn't tell me! What kind of best friend are you?!" Jay snapped harshly, his voice low but powerful.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Ben weakly replied.

"Yeah right. You didn't want any problems with _them_! Some friend you are." Jay scoffed, and started to walk away from Ben. "Have fun with your new friends! Oh, and FYI, they're using you." He shouted, not even glancing back.

"Jay! Wait! Where are you going?! Class is going to start soon," Ben yelled.

"I'm skipping classes. Don't bother looking for me." With that being said he left. Leaving Ben feeling guilty and awful about not defending his best friend. He should've, but Ben didn't want to start trouble. Why can't everyone just have peace?

Sighing, Ben entered the locker room, doing what he should have done a while ago. He's going to regret it later on.

* * *

Two hours later, Jay was hiding behind bushes next to the courtyard. He couldn't go home since his parents would scold him for skipping classes. At the moment he was furious; he hates school, he hates tourney and his teammates, and lastly, he hates being betrayed. This day was just getting worse.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard something from the bushes. Swiftly he stood up, getting ready to come up with a lame excuse for the security guard. But Jay scowled when he caught a glimpse of Ben- Wait, why does Ben have a black eye?

"What happened to your eye?!" Jay questioned. Ben was in one piece two hours ago, how in the world does he have a black eye? And, why is he smiling? Who smiles with a black eye?

"Well, after hearing you calling me a bad best friend I went to prove you wrong. It turns out that words are meaningless to Chad and-" At hearing Chad's name, Jay cut him off. No one was going to punch his best friend and get away with it. Jay may be mad at Ben but that doesn't mean anyone can hurt him.

"Wait, Chad did this to you?! Oh- He's so going to pay," Jay popped his knuckles as he took a couple of steps, but Ben managed to block his way. "Its okay, I took care of it." Ben grinned, not bothered with the fact that he has a black eye and got in a fight.

"Dude, why are you so happy? I thought you hated violence," Jay inquired as he raised his eyebrow. "I still do, but you were right. I should've defended you. You're my best friend."

Jay's eyes widened as Ben continued. "Also, I believe you have extremely influenced me since I didn't hesitate to punch back. Good thing I'm not in trouble since I didn't throw the first punch. So am I forgiven?" Ben nervously chuckled, anxiously waiting for Jay's reply.

Rolling his eyes, Jay answered, "Duh. You were forgiven the moment you came here. Thanks for sticking up for me, man." As much as they were both completely different that doesn't mean their friendship wasn't any less strong.

Ben sighed in relief, he'd thought Jay would hate him. "Ready to go to class?" Jay groaned, "Do we have to? Classes are so boring." Jay secretly thought Ben would forget about classes, but sadly he didn't. Sucks.

"Yes. Don't you want to read your pen pal's letter?"

"Whatever," Jay muttered. He still didn't like the thought of Carlos being his pen pal. He's not even full of surprises, Carlos was so predictable and someone easy to read, Jay didn't even have to meet him to know him.

But, just wait until Jay reads his letter. He'll be in it for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update.


End file.
